1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable syringe after one time usage, and more particularly to a syringe with safety design to prevent the syringe from being reused as well as to be poked accidentally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional disposable syringe, as taught in Taiwanese Published No. 492329, uses too many parts, causing a higher cost of manufacture. Hence, it is not in favor by hospitals. Other than that, when operating the syringe, a person must take special training and practices before he/she can handle it properly. There are three types of safety syringes on the market, all of which are traditional syringes with self destroyable features.
FIG. 6 shows a first conventional syringe. After the injection is completed, a push rod C is pushed to meet a needle B at the end of the syringe. By pulling the push rod C back, the needle B is retreated with the push rod C into a tube A. By breaking the push rod C, the needle B is left in the tube A for safety reason.
FIG. 7 shows a second conventional syringe, which discloses a spiral push rod safety syringe. After the injection, the push rod C is turned to 30 degrees so that the push rod C is connected with the needle B. By pulling the push rod C, the needle B is brought back and destroyed in the tube A.
FIG. 8 shows a third conventional syringe, which comprises a ring sleeve D on the tube A. By turning the ring sleeve D, the push rod C is connected with the needle B1, and then the push rod C is pulled to bring the needle B1 into the tube A. The push rod C is broken to keep the needle B1 in the tube A.
There are some shortcomings of the prior art:
1. Too many parts are adapted, that increases the cost of manufacture;
2. The operations are complicated.